


Nouvel échec

by Satanders



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Corpse Desecration, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Misogyny, Murder, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Ed a encore tué une de ses petites-amies et demande de l'aide à Oswald pour cacher le corps
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 2
Collections: Horrible Bingo





	Nouvel échec

**Author's Note:**

> Oui je sais, chuis super inspirée pour les titres, ça fait deux fics d'affilée que j'intitule "nouvel machin-truc". Ma tante était en train de m'appeler au moment où je postais cette fic (c'est à dire 23h passées) donc j'ai inventé un titre à la va vite.
> 
> Sinon, cette fic rempli un prompt donné par ploum "C'est la dernière fois que je t'aide" et un prompt de horrible_bingo "Traîné par les cheveux/chevilles"
> 
> J'en profite également pour souligner à quel point je ne soutiens aucunement les propos et comportements abjects des personnages à l'égard des femmes. D'ailleurs l'idée d'écrire sur ça m'est en partie venue de
> 
> [ce post que j'ai fait sur tumblr](https://rolls-of-the-tongue-nicely.tumblr.com/post/640402171464187905/negative-opinion-about-edward-nygma-in-gotham)
> 
> , qui dénonce la misogynie d'un des personnages favoris du fandom (à savoir Ed Nygma), que l'on a par conséquent très souvent excusé parce qu'il est un fave, mais aussi parce qu'il a lui-même subit des abus.

« C'est bien la dernière fois que je t'aide ! », siffla Oswald en traînant le cadavre par les chevilles pour le glisser sur la bâche qu'il avait ramené et étalée sur le parquet.

Ed, quant à lui, nettoyait à quatre pattes sur le sol les traces de sang qui avait giclé lorsqu'il avait planté et retiré – puis replanté, retiré à nouveau, plusieurs fois – son couteau dans la poitrine de sa victime. Il ignora les complaintes d'Oswald pour tenter de mettre un peu d'ordres dans ses pensées en ébullition.

Il avait agit impulsivement et il n'aimait pas ça. C'était la troisième petite-amie qu'il tuait et il commençait à y reconnaître un certain pattern.

Il se souvenait avec précision de ce moment où Oswald lui avait dit qu'il avait tué sa deuxième petite-amie – Lisa ? Élisa ? Elizabeth ? Non, ça finissait par A, mais il avait oublié – avant qu'Ed ne puisse le faire, parce que ça aurait fini par arriver.

C'était une justification malhonnête – Oswald n'avait pas du tout agi dans son intérêt – mais il y avait une part de vérité dedans qu'il avait refusé de voir jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Je vais chercher la voiture pour qu'on puisse...l'emporter ailleurs, déclara Ed en se relevant péniblement, les genoux douloureux.

\- Tu préfères les docks ou la forêt ?, interrogea le Pingouin.

Ed préféra ne pas lui répondre, incapable de faire ce choix pour l'instant. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Pendant ce temps, le Pingouin finit d'enrouler le cadavre dans le plastique, et se redressa, les poings sur les hanches, toisant le corps avec un sentiment de victoire.

« Tu n'étais pas assez bien pour lui de toute façon. », susurra-t-il, doucereux, avant de prendre un étui dans la poche de son manteau pour en tirer un porte-cigarette qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres avec la cigarette placée au bout. Il l'alluma avec un vieux briquet en argent appartenant à son père, un objet lourd et ancien qu'il se flattait de posséder, et tira de petite bouffée, la fumée s'échappant de ses narines, lui donnant l'air d'une sorte de démon tout droit sorti des enfers avec son long nez crochu, sa peau livide et ses cheveux en nids d'oiseaux.

Il se déplaça, le pas traînant à cause de sa jambe handicapée, jusqu'à la fenêtre où il aperçut Ed sortant dans la rue pour rejoindre sa voiture. Il soupira, frustré par l'incapacité de son disciple et ami à faire face à ses propres failles, même en les lui pointant du doigt.

Ed, quant à lui, pressait le pas, les doigts jouant avec l'anneau retenant ses clefs de voiture. Il était impatient de jeter toute cette histoire derrière lui, car bien qu'il ait appelé Oswald à l'aide de lui-même, son ego supportait mal l'intervention – Oswald ne s'étant guère gêné pour lui faire des reproches.

Mais sans jamais ramener l'argument qu'il avait utilisé sur les quais. Il se plaignait de la corvée, moquant le caractère irréfléchi du meurtre chez quelqu'un comme Ed qui se targuait d'avoir ses émotions sous contrôle, cependant, à aucun moment il n'avait cherché à discuter de la compulsion d'Ed à assassiner toutes ses petites-amies. Leurs vies amoureuses étaient un sujet tabou qu'ils n'abordaient jamais ensemble.

Enfin, il parvînt à la voiture et ouvrit la portière avant de se glisser à l'intérieur afin de mettre le contact. Il se rendit brutalement compte qu'elle ne lui manquait pas. Sur le moment, il avait regretté de l'avoir tué ainsi, mais c'était davantage par rapport à la manière de faire, à la façon dont il avait cédé à une pulsion, plutôt que par rapport à la tristesse à l'idée de l'avoir perdue.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'il avait fait, et à ses émotions à ce sujet.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il ressentait une certaine insatisfaction dans leur relation, mais il pensait qu'avec du temps, il saurait l'amener à devenir ce qu'il espérait qu'elle pourrait être. Il avait toujours dans ses relations le désir de conduire ses compagnes à exprimer leur réel potentiel, souvent caché en elles.

Il la pensait vive et cultivée, alors il lui avait posé une énigme.

Sa réponse, grossière, l'avait fait réagir par automatisme. Quelque part, elle avait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé.

L'erreur de Ed était de souvent choisir des femmes qui ne lui convenaient pas. Enfin il en avait trouvé une, mais Oswald l'avait tué, le condamnant à errer à la recherche de la compagne idéale.

Avec un soupir de lassitude – ça ne servait à rien de revenir sur cette vieille histoire, ils étaient passés à autre chose – Ed démarra la voiture.

« Le meilleur endroit pour cacher un cadavre, c'est un cimetière. », déclara doctement Oswald en observant avec contentement la tombe d'un certain Bab Kane à qui ils venaient d'apporter un peu de compagnie.

\- C'était une bonne idée, opina Ed. Personne ne pensera à la chercher ici et il y a peu de chance que quiconque la déterre.

Il tourna son attention vers Oswald.

\- A moins que tu ne trahisses le secret.

Le Pingouin écarquilla les yeux et prit une expression offensée.

\- Moi ? Te trahir ? Excuse-moi mais celui qui est le maître de la profanation de sépulture ici, c'est toi, Ed !

Il plissa les yeux.

\- D'ailleurs je ne me souviens pas que tu te sois excusé.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner les talons, refusant de jouer à ce petit jeu auquel Oswald voulait qu'il participe.

\- Attends !, s'exclama le Pingouin en le suivant en titubant, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne.

Il prit le bras d'Ed.

\- Puisqu'on est là, accompagne-moi jusqu'à la tombe de ma mère, dit-il doucement.

Et Ed n'osa pas refuser.

Il n'avait rencontré la mère d'Oswald - ni son père d'ailleurs, pour ce que cela changeait – mais il y avait un lien entre eux, car c'était sa mort qui avait conduit Oswald auprès d'Ed, et bien qu'elle n'y sois pour rien, Ed lui en était en quelque sorte reconnaissant.

De plus, avec toutes les histoires nostalgiques dont Oswald l'avait abreuvé, il avait fini par en dresser dans sa tête un portrait idyllique, celui d'une mère courage prête à tout sacrifier pour son enfant, bien loin de sa propre figure maternelle, et il éprouvait une certaine affection pour cette image.

Ils suivirent l'allée gravillonnée du cimetière, seulement éclairée par des réverbères plantés çà et là, dans un silence quasi total.

Ed connaissait le chemin, l'ayant souvent parcouru pour amener des fleurs à la mère d'Oswald quand celui-ci était incarné à Arkham. C'était une routine qui lui manquait parfois, car elle était dénuée d'intentions personnelles, elle était uniquement symbolique et le reflet d'une amitié qui s'était hélas teintée avec le temps.

Ils arrivèrent à la tombe et Oswald se détacha d'Ed sans un regard vers lui pour s'approcher de la pierre tombale qu'il épousseta de sa main gantée pour chasser quelques feuilles mortes.

\- Ma chère Maman, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai visité, dit-il avec une tendresse évidente de la voix. Je suis accompagné d'Edward – tu te souviens d'Edward, n'est-ce pas ? Il est mon...ami.

Ed redressa le menton.

\- Tu peux partir si tu le souhaites, j'appellerais quelqu'un pour venir me chercher, ajouta Oswald.

A ces mots, Ed hésita. Une part de lui, celle qui était toujours avide de l'attention du Pingouin, voulait insister pour rester, peut-être rentrer au manoir avec lui, peut-être dîner ensemble, puis s'installer près de la cheminée avec une bonne bouteille de vin et partager des anecdotes du passé et du présent.

Cette part de lui, qu'il fit taire, était la même qui lui réclamait un châtiment lorsque ses petites-amies ne convenaient pas à ses exigences. C'était la partie de lui qu'il était sensé détesté, la part de Ed, ses émotions et ses sentiments.

Il refusa de l'écouter et abandonna le Pingouin à son deuil.


End file.
